


This New Reality

by Cornholio4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Felicity Smoak Bashing, Karry, Not Iris Friendly, Oneshot, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: The Crisis had been dealt with and the Earths and the Multiverse have been restored.... But not as they had been before....Barry and Kara wake up in bed together to find out that not only are their Earths are now one, but they are together while also Barry being married to Caitlin.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	This New Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> I had this idea in my mind for quite a while and decided to share it with you, haven’t seen the Crisis yet but I am planning to wait for the DVD. I have looked it up and saw clips. Good effort I think from what I heard besides major issues and the classic Comic is a trillion times better.

Barry Allen woke up and realised that they had done it; they had stopped the Anti-Monitor and restored the Multiverse including his Earth. Oliver however was dead unfortunately as he was fated to do. He woke up in his bed in his boxers and found himself cuddling someone and his eyes noticed that it wasn’t Iris. Said someone woke up and they had both screamed when they realised who the other one was.

It was Kara in her red and blue underwear covering herself with the quilt with her super strength; did he have a one night stand with Kara? Iris was so going to kill him....

They both had screamed and Barry got his night gown on asking why Kara was there in his bed on his Earth, “I was hoping you could tell me, I thought I would end up back on my Earth.....” Kara replied and they both looked to a framed picture on the bedside table. It was a photo of Barry in a tuxedo with a bride in a dress but it wasn’t Iris.

“Caitlin? Did the timeline change yet again?” Barry was screaming thinking that he loved Iris and Caitlin was just a friend, wasn’t she? Kara pointed out to framed photos on the wall and it showed the two of them together along with Caitlin. They went both down the stairs and turned on the TV and there was a live news coverage of the US President making an dress that the world was saved but unfortunately a beloved hero had perished.

Kara comforted Barry as the President revealed that Star City Mayor and owner of Queen Consolidated; Oliver Queen the real identity the masked vigilante the Green Arrow and previously the Hood had sacrificed himself for the mysterious Crisis. He had defeated threats to Star City such as the Dark Archer and Deathstroke. He was survived by his son Will and Oliver’s wife Laurel.....

Hold on a second, why was the President referring to Oliver as if he was still Mayor right before he died? Plus he thought that Ray Palmer bought Oliver’s family company and Oliver was married to Felicity and not Laurel. He should know as they had both high jacked his and Iris’ wedding which he was totally not bitter over.

The President had said Mr Queen left a hole that Star City will hopefully fill up again; the news showed a photo of a line up Superman, Batman, John Jones, Barry as the Flash, Kara as Supergirl, Oliver in costume, Jefferson Pierce as Black Lightning, Ralph Dibny as the Elongated Man, Leonard Snart who was not only in his costume but being called Citizen Cold, a man in a black bodysuit with a star logo on it, a black mask and goggles and Caitlin as Killer Frost. They were calling them the Justice League?

Kara quickly got the remote and paused the video; “That guy with the star...... That’s Lockwood! He was real trouble last year; got real popular as an anti Alien spokesperson and was a masked terrorist but he was actually just a pawn of Luthor.” Kara explained to him and Barry was now at a lost.

Then came a news report of a breakthrough at STAR Labs and there was an interview of Caitlin and the news report said Dr Caitlin Snow-Allen was the Director of STAR Labs as well as the wife of the Lab’s owner Barry Allen. They then decided to quickly get changed and decide how to deal through this later.

They found clothes to change into and went to turn the TV off but Barry saw there was a report of the guilty verdict of the trial of Orlin Dwyer; the Metahuman serial killer known as Cicada. There was footage of him being dragged out of the courtroom by Joe and Jonsey and he had to laugh since not only was Cicada alive to be defeated but Jonsey didn’t work for him it seemed in this timeline. There was a statement by Anthony Bellows who it seemed was still the Mayor here.

They got out and paused when they saw there was Weather Witch causing trouble and they had to get changed into Flash and Supergirl to deal with her who seemed to have fought Supergirl before. They stopped her and she was being arrested by the CCPD; they got changed back and were spotting the crime scene when they spotted the CCPD officers noticing them.

There was Captain David Singh and Barry called him sir but David stopped him saying “you haven’t worked for me in years Barry, you and your girlfriend go join your wife at STAR Labs so you can go back to changing the world.” Barry chuckled nervously as he left with Kara and they gotten to STAR Labs.

The Team Flash area it seemed was still closed off to the public so they could use it as a hideout but STAR Labs it seemed was a thriving business again. They got there and there was Cisco Ramon who seemed to be holding his head and there was John Jones.

John explained that only the Paragons retained their memories as this new Earth Prime was Earth One merged with Earth 2 and others. He was going to them and their loved ones to help them get their previous memories of the old timelines as well as give the memories of the new one. John then went to their heads and helped them understand this new Earth:

In this new timeline Oliver had dated Felicity but had they had fell out and Laurel was never killed; Felicity got herself arrested for her involvement with Helix.

Iris had left Central City right before Barry’s first fight with Grodd, she had her memories restored by John and Barry doubted she will be happy about this new timeline. The Harrison Wells impersonating Reverse Flash never reappeared after being erased but he still had to deal with his past self. It seemed that despite their Earths now being one in this reality Barry and Kara still had their first team up at the point they did in their timelines. It seemed Kara helped in the final battle against Zoom and it was in the Dominators invasion that the Heroes decided to stay together as a team.

That was where this Justice League was born.

While Hartley still turned good thanks to his time travel shenanigans, Caitlin and Ronnie weren’t engaged in this timeline and in the aftermath of Reverse Flash being erased; Ronnie ended up in the Speed Force and came back as Savitar.

Kara saw that she had never gotten together with Mon El; her mother never invaded and Lillian Luthor was still behind bars along with Lex. It seems himself writing himself into the Paragon role didn’t work out too well for him.

However to their shock while they saw that Barry and Caitlin had started dating after dealing with Zoom; they had gotten to know Kara and Caitlin noticed sparks between them. They had hid this until Caitlin brought it up after the engagement. They both denied it like dorks but after some talking they gave the three way relationship a try and it worked out pretty well.

Kara would of course still work for the DEO (here a sister organisation to ARGUs) and this time was at a news media conglomerate in Central City. She would often go to visit her friends and sister in National City. they were both embarrassed when they saw that Barry’s bachelor party was basically Kara having Barry all to herself.

Barry was having conflicted feelings about this feeling the love he now had for the both of them though Kara was taking it better. He entertained the idea of going back and seeing if he could reshape it to be closer to his timeline but realised that trying that NEVER worked out. He might as well accept this new reality as it is.

Barry and Kara shared a loving look but then there was Caitlin with her arms around Barry’s neck with her saying “sorry that I had to leave before you two woke up, now I get you to myself.......” Barry and Caitlin shared a kiss and then they noticed they had company.

There was now Ben Lockwood holding his mask and in his suit with Hartley nearby and Kara was looking at him suspiciously. He was smiling at him but it was not an arrogant condescending smile that she was used to but a genuine one. “Don’t mind me you lovebirds but I was waiting here as Cisco fixes my gadgets. Fighting Kobra really did a number on them, still while I was out there dealing with mere terrorists; the rest of you were saving the Multiverse; so sorry to hear about Oliver.” Lockwood had said and they let their memories of this new timeline take over.

Here in this timeline; Ben was an ARGUS agent who was recruited by a secret cell called the Children of Liberty and he was given the advanced suit and the title of their special agent; Agent Liberty. However he rebelled against them when he learned they were planning on subverting the government with their own fascist dictatorship. He had taken them down with their leaders arrested; he was rewarded and his records wiped so he could be relocated and live a normal life as a history professor at a college in Central City.

When the Metahuman outbreak happened; he donned his old gear so he could be a true Agent of Liberty and help to protect the innocent people of the city; even teaming up with the Flash and becoming a member of Team Flash before the Justice League was formed.

Barry and Kara decided that they could take this new Earth head on despite what surprises that it would throw on them. Barry didn’t think it could surprise him more than giving him two love of his lives when he thought the one was Iris and Kara didn’t think it would surprise her more than one of her old mortal enemies being a valuable ally.

**Author's Note:**

> This new Lockwood is a closer version to the comic as even Dan Jurgens who created the comic Agent Liberty didn’t like the character description. Season 4 really annoyed me especially since their utter letdowns of adapting Superman Red Son (seriously got watch the animated movie that was recently released as it is a pretty cool movie despite the liberties it takes which I do like) and their bare ones not even finished in the titled episode adaptation of What’s So Funny About Truth, Justice and the American Way (even more unacceptable and rage inducing for me as Superman VS the Elite is my fave animated DC movie).
> 
> Originally I was going to have it that Lockwood never got out of prison in the first place and his son George was in Juvie. That he was caught and arrested after his attempt to take over for his dad leadership of the Children of Liberty failed miserably. Because why wouldn’t it when a normal teenager tries to lead a group of racist hate criminal terrorists against aliens.
> 
> Plus sorry to Aragorn_II_Elessar for Not including Patty in this as I do like the pairing but I didn’t want to overflow this oneshot.


End file.
